Clon Perdido
by PunkerMachine
Summary: One shot que escribí para un concurso. La continuación del final del juego, que muestra lo que pasó con Seven desde mi perspectiva. Disfruten.


Clon Perdido

"_Bien hecho, Deltas, reúnanse en mi ubicación."_

"_Entendido Jefe."_

"_¡No! ¡Maldita sea! ¡AAAAAAAH!"_

"_¡Seven! Seven, ¿estás bien? ¡Maldición!"_

Seven despertó en medio de la oscuridad. No podía ver absolutamente nada; la visión nocturna de su casco se había roto. Se dio cuenta de que estaba cabeza abajo, colgado en algún lugar. Tanteó buscando su rifle, pero estaba completamente desarmado. Extendió sus brazos hasta que tocó una especie de pared. Parecía una crisálida. De pronto, todo tuvo sentido. "Esos malditos bichos geonosianos", pensó, "me atacaron después de que destruimos la nave". Todavía tenía la cuchilla retráctil de su armadura, así que comenzó a golpear la crisálida hasta destruirla. La caída duró unos metros y fue bastante dura.

-¡Maldición! –gruñó Seven. Luego intentó comunicarse con su escuadrón. -¡Deltas! ¿Pueden oírme? Soy el Delta 07. Responda, 38. ¡Jefe, soy Sev!

Nada. Ni siquiera se oía estática. Seven estaba solo, sin poder ver nada aún. Se quitó el casco e intentó reparar la visión nocturna. Oyó un ruido. La luz del casco se encendió, así que volvió a colocárselo. Cuando miró hacia arriba, tuvo una sensación de asco. Había decenas de huevos, iguales al que lo había contenido. Pensó que era un nido de geonosianos, pero se equivocó. Dentro de los huevos, había cuerpos. Wookies, soldados clon, incluso algunos jedis. Ninguno se movía, pero estaban en perfecto estado.

"Qué demonios es esto… me pregunto cuánto tiempo llevarán estos cuerpos ahí", pensó. Se apresuró a buscar una salida. Estaba en un bosque, por lo que seguía en Kashyyyk. Mientras echó a correr, gritaba lo más fuerte que podía.

-¡Jefe! ¡Scorch, Fixer! ¿Hay alguien?

Seguía viendo crisálidas por encima suyo, todas llenas de cuerpos. "¿Esto es un cementerio? No hay ni siquiera un maldito bicho aquí, son todos estos… cuerpos". Seven estaba cada vez más desconcertado. ¿Para qué habrían puesto los geonosianos todos esos cuerpos allí, conservados en perfecto estado? Seven solo seguía adelante, le importaba llegar junto a su escuadrón y salir de ese lugar de una vez.

De pronto, se topó con una crisálida ubicada más abajo que el resto. Se acercó y creyó ver un wookie dentro. Estaba por dejarlo ahí y seguir con su camino, pero de pronto el wookie abrió los ojos y lo miró. Seven retrocedió sobresaltado. El wookie seguía vivo, así que se apresuró a activar la cuchilla de la armadura y romper el huevo.

"Genial, un nativo. A ver si puede ayudarme a salir de aquí de una maldita vez". El wookie se levantó y examinó a Seven, dudando.

-Soy un Comando de la República. Estoy de tu lado. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? –el wookie se limitó a rugir. "Qué lástima que no sé hablar wookie", pensó, pero comenzó a seguirlo cuando el wookie empezó a caminar.

Siguieron avanzando por ese bosque de huevos geonosianos, hasta que el wookie se detuvo. Se toparon con una pila de restos: huesos, armaduras clon, ropa… el wookie se acercó y comenzó a revolver, hasta que encontró una ballesta.

-¿Está cargada? –preguntó Seven. –Esto no pinta nada bien…

El wookie comenzó a olfatear el aire. Le hizo una señal a Seven para que esperara, y se adentró entre unos árboles. Seven volvió a quedarse solo, así que imitó al wookie y comenzó a revolver en la pila de restos. Sólo encontró una pistola bláster descargada y un detonador térmico. No sabía cómo iba a ayudarlo eso, pero decidió quedarse con el detonador. De pronto, oyó un ruido. Corrió por donde había ido el wookie, pero no encontró nada. Al menos hasta que alzó la vista. Como antes, vio crisálidas en los árboles. Pero estas estaban rotas, sin ningún cuerpo en su interior. Seven oyó otro ruido, y esta vez vio una sombra moverse. Se dirigió cautelosamente al lugar de donde provenía, y lo que vio fue espantoso. El wookie estaba en el suelo, o lo que quedaba de él: su brazo, sosteniendo la ballesta. No había indicios de nada o nadie alrededor. Seven se deslizó rápidamente, tomo la ballesta y volvió a su lugar. Agachado, esperó pacientemente. Esperó a que el agresor saliera. Esperó, para convertir al cazador en presa. Los segundos parecieron horas, en aquel bosque remoto de Kashyyyk.

Nada ocurrió, así que volvió a erguirse. Volvió a echar un vistazo a los huevos de los árboles. "¿Qué fue lo que los rompió? ¿También tenían cuerpos en su interior?". La situación se volvía cada vez más siniestra. Seven estaba a punto de regresar, cuando vio otra sombra. Pero esta vez, la sombra se proyectaba desde detrás de él. Fue como si la muerte misma hubiera tocado su hombro, esperando a que se diera vuelta para matarlo cara a cara. Lo único que vio cuando se dio vuelta fueron hileras de filosos dientes. Por primera vez en su vida, durante ese breve segundo, el sádico Delta 07 tuvo miedo.

_-Los exploradores informaron que han encontrado un nido de huevos geonosianos en las profundidades de un bosque de Kashyyyk –dijo el consejero clon, mediante holograma. –Pero no contenían larvas, sino cuerpos. Hemos conseguido salvar a los que aun seguían con vida. También han encontrado y neutralizado algunos Acklays, traídos de Geonosis. Creemos que los geonosianos estaban alimentándolos con esos cuerpos y que planeaban usarlos para la guerra. En cualquier caso, ese criadero era una atrocidad._

_-¿Alguna señal de Seven? –preguntó el Jefe._

_-Lo lamento, 38. –el consejero guardó silencio, y luego prosiguió. –No han encontrado nada relacionado con él. No hay nada. La oscuridad del bosque se lo tragó…_


End file.
